A common device in use today by service personnel such as automobile mechanics, electricans and the like is a trouble light. Such trouble lights are utilized by a workman to illuminate the area of work such as an automobile body, electrical machinery, etc. where inadequate lighting conditions require localized illumination for performing repair work and the like. Such trouble lights are all of generally the basic construction which includes a cup-shaped reflector housing having a base portion containing a socket for a light bulb extending within the interior of the housing and enclosed on the side opposite the housing by a wire guard to prevent damage to the bulb during use yet permitting illumination through the guard from the bulb. The wire guard is generally provided with a hooked portion for hanging the trouble light from an adjacent support and the light is arranged to be connected to an associated source of electric power by a power cord.
The light bulb utilized in such trouble lights is usually of a size to provide considerable illumination and may be 75 to 100 watts or even higher in wattage. Obviously, light bulbs of such power develop considerable heat during use and, as such a bulb is disposed in closely spaced relationship with the housing, the temperature of the housing is raised to a relatively high level such that contact of the housing by the skin of an individual can produce quite a painful burn. Since such trouble lights are generally located close to the workmen in a work area, inadvertent contact with the trouble light housing is not uncommon particularly when the attention of the workmen is diverted by concentration on the work being performed.